


Valentine's Day Surprise

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's Day since the wedding. Kate has a big surprise for Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

The early morning February sun shined through the curtains in the bedroom. Kate rolled over, not wanting to wake up yet but found that her husband wasn't beside her. His side of the bed was cold. Kate began debating whether she should get up or not after all she did have to work.

"Happy Valentine's Day Katie." Gibbs entered the room holding a tray of food and placed it on her lap.

"I wondered where you went. Happy Valentine's Day." She gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Had to make sure our plans were all in order."

"What plans?" Gibbs had been hinting that he had something planned for the past week.

"It's a surprise, my love."

"Well then I guess my surprise is going to have to wait as well." Kate grinned at the thought of how her husband would react to her surprise.

"Eat up. Never know if we're gonna catch a case."

"I'll eat on one condition," Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "you get back in this bed and help me eat all of this."

"Alright." He climbed back into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her again. 

"Your cooking skills are definitely improving." Kate told him as she popped another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I have a very good teacher." He replied looking at her lustfuly.

"Later, babe." 

"Huh?"

"Sex, Gibbs. Sex later. I know you _very_ well." She teased.

"Yes you do and it's very enjoyable when you get to know me so well." He smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Smug bastard. Remind me why I married you?"

"'Cause you're hopelessly in love with your boss." He leaned in closer to her and their lips met for a long sweet passionate kiss.

"Love you, babe but we have to get to work soon." 

Gibbs groaned as Kate got out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom. He couldn't wait for the romantic evening he had planned and he wanted to know what this surprise was that Kate had.

 

Kate watched the clock eager to go somewhere where Tony wouldn't keep asking her about her Valentine's day plans even though he had to know what they most likely consisted of.

"Let me guess. Romantic dinner with sex afterwards."

"Tony, if I were Kate, I would not tell you my plans either." Ziva told her partner. 

"Thank you Ziva and Tony I only know what my plans are not what Gibbs has in mind!"

"Sure..."

"It's true, DiNozzo. No new case ya guys can go home." Gibbs said cheerfully as he grabbed his jacket while Tony, Tim, and Ziva rushed to the elevator. 

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"I'll be counting." Gibbs teased.

Kate went down to Abby's lap where she changed into a more formal outfit. It wasn't something she would usually wear, but it was Valentine's Day and Gibbs would certainly love this dress.

"Abs, zip me up?"

"Gibbs is going to love this. You look stunning."

"Thanks."

"Go! Tell me how the surprise goes." Abby grinned.

 Gibbs' jaw dropped as Kate emerged into his sight. She looked absolutely stunning with a pale pink dress that gently hugged her chest and the rest of it flowed elegantly down her body. A modest amount of cleavage showed that would drive him crazy. Her hair that was getting a few shades lighter was wavy and fell down her back.

"Ya look...stunning." He finally managed to say.

"You look quite handsome yourself." Gibbs had changed into a nice tux that Kate had bought him a for Christmas. He put a rose in her hair and handed her two others.

"Let's get going." He held his arm out for Kate.

Kate's jaw dropped as Gibbs pulled up to the restaurant. The restaurant was only a few months old but had a five star rating and was supposedly booked for the next year. Just from the outside she could see how it was a five star restaurant. Red and pink lights formed a heart on the building and flowers wrapped around the light poles.

"Are you going to stare all night or will you be coming in to eat?" Gibbs teased.

"I'm coming. How on earth did you pull this off?"

Gibbs just grinned. Their table was in a corner next to the windows. A bouquet or roses was sitting on their table with an envelope that had Kate written on it in Gibbs' best handwriting. She picked opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

_Katie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, my love. I know it's already February but I'm happy to spend this new year with you and make new memories. I'm honored to have the chance to spend each day with you. You never fail to make me smile even if you are threatening to shoot me. Being your husband is the greatest honor. I hope you have wonderful evening. I love you. -Jethro_

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Kate asked stifling her tears.

He grinned, "Nope, but it's true."

"It's certainly a great honor to be your wife." Kate leaned across the table to kiss him.

  
"Got ya somethin." He handed her a wrapped gift.

She felt the gift and it wasn't light or small. She carefully unwrapped the gift and took the lid off of the box. Inside was the most beautiful jewelry box she had ever seen, it looked nearly identical to one that had belonged to her grandmother. Her name was carved into the top of the box. She ran her hand over the smooth wood.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Hope it does your grandma's justice. Figured this would be the next best thing since your grandma's was damaged beyond repair."

"It's perfect. How can I compete with this?"

"Not a competition."

It was a perfect evening. The food was amazing and they actually could speak to each other without being interrupted with work. As they entered the house, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They'd both been waiting for this all day but it had to wait a little longer.

"I still have to give you my gift." Kate handed it to him.

She watched him like a hawk as he opened in. Gibbs was careful as he opened it, it was light and he didn't want to break it. There was picture of the two of them on top that Kate had drawn.

"There's another one." Kate told him.

Beneath the first picture was another one of the them but in this one Kate's belly was round. His hand was resting on it in the picture. It took him a moment to realize what the little stick was that Kate had placed in his hand as he was looking at the drawing.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"What- how many weeks?"

"Probably about nine or ten."

"We're gonna have a baby." He kissed pulled her close and kissed her.

Kate kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair. The kiss was eager and passionate.

"Bedroom." Kate mumbled as their lips broke apart.

"Wait...the baby...is?" Gibbs stumbled over his words.

"It's fine. Did my research." Kate assured him as she assisted him in removing his tux.

"Less clothes, Katie." He unzipped her dress and pulled it up over her head.

He moaned when he saw what his wife was wearing underneath the dress. She was wearing a matching red silky bra with matching panties. The red stood out against her pale skin.

"You like it?" Kate smirked.

"Gonna like it more when it's off." He replied. His calloused hands ran over and under the little thing she called a bra before he finally let it fall to the ground. Kate pulled down his pants letting his erection sprint free. She pushed her panties down to her thighs before Gibbs decided to remove them completely and push her onto the bed.

His lips moved to her breasts, kissing every inch of them. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and index finger eliciting moans from her. Kate enjoyed the time he spend loving her breasts almost as much as she enjoyed having him inside of her.

"Jethro stop teasing. Need all of you." Kate moaned as she felt his finger rubbing against her clit.

"I'll show ya teasin'" He put more pressure on her sensitive clit and her moaning got louder. Her hands tugged at his silvery hair. Gibbs flicked her nipple with his tongue and then the other. Kate grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly. He kissed her back and traced his fingers around her breast.

"Giiibbs!" Kate whimpered.

"Tell me what ya want, Katie girl."

"Want you inside of me. Need you."

Gibbs started grinding against her before entering her tight wet core. A pleasured yelp escaped from Kate's lips. Oh, it felt so good to finally have him inside of her, they hadn't made love in weeks. She felt so relieved and pleasure to have this intimate contact with the love of her life. Kate screamed his name as he thrusted into her hitting her g-spot.

"So beautiful. Love you." He nipped at her ear lobe.

"Oooh. You're close aren't you? Come in me, babe....It's not like your going to get me pregnant." Kate winked.

Gibbs moaned loudly just from hearing Kate talk in her seductive voice. He was definitely close and so was she. He changed his position just a bit so his cock rubbed against her clit.

"Jethro! 'm so close. Come for me. Please." Kate begged and started to run her hand across his very well defined ass.

"Ohhh. KATE!" He was loud as he came inside of her.

Kate always got even more aroused when he was loud especially when he was yelling her name as he came. Gibbs continued thrusting into her knowing that she experienced the most intense orgasms after he came for her.

"Deeper. Deeper." Kate whimpered before throwing her head back into the pillow.

Gibbs did thrust deeper and harder into her, her walls clenching against him. She whimpered and he thrust deep into her one last time before she orgasmed. He watched her intensely as her body shook and she whimpered his name over and over before she finally collapsed half on his chest and half on the bed.

"Best Valentine's day ever." Kate told him.

"Absolutely. We're havin' a baby." His hand rested on her flat but firm abdomen.

"Babe, I don't even have a bump yet."

"Doesn't matter. Our baby's in there." He rubbed circles on her belly.

"Tha's nice. So, you liked my surprise?"

"Oh yes. This is the best gift ever. We're having a baby, Kate!" Gibbs was so excited.

"Jethro, I have to tell you that Abby knew first. I had her test my HcG levels because I didn't want to go to the doctor without you. Didn't want to see or hear our baby without you there."

"That's actually really sweet. You're forgiven." He continued tracing shapes on her bare belly.

Kate giggled, "Thanks. We have an appointment at noon this Wednesday."

"I can't wait. I love you, " He kissed her, "and you too." He kissed her belly and then wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling his beautiful wife.

 


End file.
